


[Fanart] Haunted

by Autheane



Series: My Neckz'n Throats' shots [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Art, Claws, Fanart, Neckz 'n' Throats, Other, final touches done digitally, mostly traditional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 21:12:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autheane/pseuds/Autheane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This has been drawn for the <a href="http://neckznthroatsmagazine.tumblr.com/post/57221458394/our-second-issue-has-arrived-check-it-out-and=">second issue</a> of the <a href="http://neckznthroatsmagazine.tumblr.com/=">Neckz'n Throats fanzine</a> and made it to the cover. *Happy dance*</p><hr/><p>I'm also on <a href="http://www.autheane.tumblr.com">Tumblr</a>!</p>
    </blockquote>





	[Fanart] Haunted

**Author's Note:**

> This has been drawn for the [second issue](http://neckznthroatsmagazine.tumblr.com/post/57221458394/our-second-issue-has-arrived-check-it-out-and=) of the [Neckz'n Throats fanzine](http://neckznthroatsmagazine.tumblr.com/=) and made it to the cover. *Happy dance*
> 
> * * *
> 
> I'm also on [Tumblr](http://www.autheane.tumblr.com)!

____________

[ ](http://fc06.deviantart.net/fs71/f/2013/215/e/d/haunted_by_autheane-d6gg1i2.jpg)


End file.
